Ne part plus jamais
by crazylove2sasuke
Summary: Ed,Al et les homoculus ont retrouver leurs corps.Ed est partis à centrale pour finir son engagement dans l'armé.Winry est toujours amoureuse de l'alchemiste et l'attend sans relâche. Et quand Ed revient enfin le fait que Al soit aussi amoureux de la jeune
1. La promesse jamais tenue

**Ne part plus jamais…**

**La promesse jamais tenue **

Une jeune femme était assise à une table en fer-blanc dans un jardin et observée le chemin qui menait à la maison dressée derrière elle. Son regard bleu azur avait une pointe de mélancolie et d'espoir, ses cheveux blond volé dans la brise du matin et son visage était porté par l'une de ses mains. Une petite femme assez âgée l'observé sur le seuil de la porte d'entrer une pipe a la bouche, accompagnée par un jeune homme blond aux yeux bruns.

**Pinako **Alphonse pitié va lui parler sa fait deux ans qu'elle attend son retour.

**Alphonse** Mais Pinako, elle l'aime, je ne peux rien contre l'amour qu'elle lui porte …

**Pinako** Sa fait deux ans, deux ans ! Il lui avait promis de revenir vite, et il n'est toujours pas revenu.

**Alphonse** Et elle l'attend toujours …

**Pinako** Elle n'est pas la seul à être tombé amoureuse …

Elle lança un regard à Alphonse lourd de sous-entendus qui le fit rougir immédiatement et qui pour dissimuler sa gêne partit rejoindre la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il inspira un grand coup avant de s'avancer vers elle espérant ne plus être rouge pivoine. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la contempla. Il aimait découvrir à nouveau chaque jour les traits de son visage, la brillance de ses yeux, la sensation de soie que donner ses cheveux, tout en elle l'éblouissait.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Se sourire le troubla quelque peut.

**Alphonse** Win pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester là !

Son sourire s'effaça et elle reporta son attention sur cette longue route.

Alphonse soupira et se rapprocha d'elle.

**Winry **Il va revenir,j'en suis sûr ! Il l'a promis …

**Alphonse** Win sa fait deux ans …

Les yeux de Winry commencèrent à briller et une lourde tristesse se lut sur son visage.

**Alphonse** Bon sang vit Winry ! Tu va pas passer ta vie à l'attendre !

Winry resta impassible, elle ne dit rien et fixa encore plus intensément la route qui s'étendait a l'horizon.

**Alphonse** Ed ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir fini son service militaire !

**Winry **Tait toi Al !

Elle avait parlé sur un ton tronchant et des larmes coulaient désormais le longs de ses joues. Alphonse ne sachant plus quoi faire repartit en direction de la maison Rockbelle.

Quatre jeunes hommes se battaient dans une des nombreuses rues de centrales.

Un jeune blond était au prise avec un autre roux. Le blond évita un coup de poing qu'allait lui envoyer son adversaire et transmuta une bar de fer qu'il avait attrapé au passage en un long sabre qu'il enfonça dans le bras du jeune roux et après avoir retransmuté la barre il assomma l'adversaire de son compagnon . Il regarda de ses yeux doré les deux brigands et les attacha l'un contre l'autre avant de poser sa main sur le mur contre lequel il les avait appuyés, une lumière bleu apparut et une rose dont la tige enlacée une épée se grava dans la pierre.

**Edouard** Le colonel sera content qu'on lui livre ses deux tueurs !

**Kyle** Mouai mais, pour les avoir, il devra faire le déplacement !

**Edouard **élémentaire mon cher Kyle !

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Kyle se tourna vers la rose toujours encrée dans le mur.

**Kyle **Tu étais obligé de laisser ta marque ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

**Edouard** C'est ma façon de montrer que nous somme passé par là !

**Kyle** oui mais y a une chose que je n'ai toujours pas compris . Pourquoi une rose qui enlace une épée ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sous sa veste une chaîne en argent sur laquelle un pendentif représentant une rose enlaçant une épée se balançait paisiblement.

Edouard le fit disparaître à nouveau sous sa veste. Et commença à marcher suivit de Kyle.

Winry n'arrivait pas à dormir ,elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa le vent caresser son visage et faire virevolter sa chemise de nuit ,elle ressemblé ainsi à un esprit perdu. La lune fi briller la chaîne d'argent accroché à son cou, elle serre le pendentif qui y était accroché comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Elle desserra son étreinte et mis le pendentif devant ses yeux. Il représentait un cœur avec un dragon enlacé contre celui-ci.

**Winry** Je t'attends Ed, pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ?

Flash-back

_C'était une belle après-midi d'été, Ed était là, juste à côté d'elle, allongé dans l'herbe, il la regardait._

**_Winry_** _Pourquoi tu me regardes comme sa ?_

**_Edouard_** _Je te le dirai quand je reviendrai !_

**_Winry_** _Mais quand reviendras tu ?_

**_Edouard_** _Vite je te le promets !_

**_Winry_** _Mais j'arriverai jamais à tenir ! Vite sa veut dire combien de temps ?_

_**Edouard **je ne sais pas encore …_

_**Winry **Mais tu as retrouvé ton bras et ta jambe, Al a retrouvé sa jambe et les homoculus ont retrouvé leurs corps ! Pourquoi tu doit partir ?_

**_Edouard_** _Tout n'est pas encore fini …_

**_Winry_** _Et qui me dit que tu tiendras ta promesse ?_

_Il se redressa , suivi de Winry ,il la regarda encore plus intensément ,ce qui la fit légèrement rougir et il enleva la chaîne qu'il avait autour de son cou et la lui donna._

**_Winry_** _Mais …Mais c'est ta chaîne favorite !_

_**Edouard **Elle est mieux sur toi et de toute façon pour moi c'est la seule chose que j'ai pour scellé ma promesse …_

_La jeune fille le regarda à son tour et enleva elle aussi la chaîne à son cou et la lui donna aussi._

**_Winry_** _Je la prends si tu prends la mienne ! C'est pour ne pas que tu m'oublis …_

_Fin du flash-back _

**Winry ** Ed … Pense tu as moi là où tu es ?

**Kyle** Avoue que c'est une femme qui t'a donné ce pendentif !

**Edouard** Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai fait une promesse à cette jeune fille …

**Kyle** Tu lui a promis de la demander en mariage ?

**Edouard** Non, je lui ai promis de revenir vite mais …

**Kyle** Mais quoi ?

**Edouard **Je ne l'ai pas tenu …

Il baissa les yeux honteux. Kyle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**Kyle** Et si on prenait un congé pour aller la voir ?

**Edouard** Elle doit m'en vouloir …

**Kyle** Tu l'aimes ?

**Edouard** Oui mais …

**Kyle** Y a pas de mais ! On va dès demain demander l'autorisation au colonel !

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son ami.

**Kyle **Mais quesque je raconte ? On n'a bien mérité des vacances ! On par sur **le **champs !

**Edouard** Mais et le colonel ?

**Kyle** On lui écrira une lettre en attendant le train et le donnera à un gamin qui lui amènera !

Kyle sortit en sifflant de la chambre de son compagnon et le laissa seul. Edouard regarda par la fenêtre, et le regard brillant il ouvrit la vitre, tendit la main et caressa l'air en imaginant le visage de Winry.

**Edouard** Ne t'en fait pas Winry, je rentre à la maison et tu verras, je vais te l'avouer enfin, je vais enfin te dire que je t'aime !


	2. Retour à la maison

Réponse aux commentaires :

**Chonaku** Oui je le sais déjà, mais t comms me font toujours autant plaisir !

**Miss titcha ** Salut et bien désolée de te décevoir mais bon ce fic et un edowin ! Sinon, pour la suite, elle est juste là ! bisous

**Retour à la maison !**

Dans le quartier général de Centrale dans la lumière du soir, le colonel regardait par la fenêtre penseur . une personne entra, il se retourna et reconnu Riza à qui il adressa un sourire avant de s'assoire à son bureau tranquillement.

**Roy ** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Riza **Et bien le duo Edouard-Kyle vient d'arrêter les tueurs !

**Roy** Ils les ont ramenés ?

**Riza** Non ils ont seulement laissez leur marque …

**Roy** Ils en n'ont pas mare de faire des graffitis sur les murs de Centrale ?

**Riza** Moi je trouve se signe très jolie …

**Roy** oui c'est joli, mais bon c'est pas eux qui nettoient !

**Riza** Et un jeune garçon vient d'apporter cette lettre pour vous.

Elle tendit le bout de papier qu'il saisit tranquillement et lu la lettre avec intérêt.

_Salut colonel,_

_Après vous avoir servit sans relâche pendant deux longue années nous avons décidé de prendre un peu de vacances ne vous déplaise._

_De toute façon c'est une question de vie ou de mort, vous ne voudriez pas être responsable du malheur de deux jeunes gens pour n'avoir jamais pu sauver leurs amours. Et puis sa vous fera du bien à vous aussi il est temps pour vous de vous débrouiller un peu tout seul même si on le sait, vous ne pouvais pas vous passez de nous. Pourquoi ne somme nous pas venus, vous demandez ses vacances ? C'est simple on était pressé et l'on avait peur que vous nous les refusiez. Si vous voyez l'état de mon coéquipier lorsqu'il pense ou qu'il me parle d'elle vous nous auriez, j'en suis sur laisser partir depuis longtemps. Alors nous vous disons au revoir et bonne chance pour le nettoyage dont Centrale à besoins et passez le bonjour à tous les copains._

_Le duo de choc_

_Roy déposa la lettre doucement sur le bureau et soupira._

**Riza **Alors ?

**Roy** Le duo Edouard-Kyle vient de prendre des vacances sans permission et sa ne m'étonnerais pas que se soit Kyle qui est rédigé ce petit mot ! Halala ces deux-là m'étonneront toujours !

**Riza** Vous voulais qu'on les rappelle ?

**Roy** Non à se qu'il paraît notre cher Edouard a un problème d'ordre privé à résoudre …

**Kyle** Je m'ennuie …

**Ed** Tient toi tranquille !

**Kyle** Si tu veux que j'arrête , parle- moi d'elle !

**Ed** Et bien elle est très belle …

**Kyle** Alors elle vaut la peine que je reste tranquille un peu !

**Ed** On va arriver ! On va arriver !

Lorsque le train s'arrêta Ed sauta du train avec Kyle qui s'étira un bon coup.

**Kyle** Je rêve,ou tu nous a emmené dans un coin pommé ?

**Ed** Tu ne rêve pas. Mais c'est chez moi et je m'y sent très bien .

**Kyle** Bon … Comment s'appelle –t elle ?

**Ed** Winry …

**Kyle **Bon … Où l'on va ?

**Ed** Et si elle ne me reconnaissait pas ? Si elle m'avait oublié ?

**Kyle** Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Allez montre moi le chemin, je suis pommé dans ce trou pommé !

**Pinako** WINRY !

**Winry** Oui ?

**Pinako** C'est la catastrophe !

**Winry** Quoi ?

**Pinako** On n'a plus de chocolat ! Moi qui voulait que tu m'en prépare un !

**Winry** C'est bon mamie, j'y vais !

Pendant ce temps Al se promener tranquillement sur le chemin.Les pensée se bouscule dans sa tête .

_Pourquoi s'obstine-t elle ? L'aimes –t il ? Si sa se trouve il l'a oublié ? Mais moi je suis là ! Je l'aime ! Mais elle ne me remarque pas … Pourquoi ?_

Il entendit son prénom hurler par quelqu'un et il releva la tête pour vous qui l'appelé.

**Al** ED !

Il se mit à courir vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

**Kyle** Je devine …………. Alphonse ton frère !

**Ed** Ouai c'est lui ! Al voici mon coéquipier Kyle !

Al regarda le jeune homme. Un grand avec des cheveux d'un noir ébène ramené en queue de cheval avec des yeux marron clair où l'on pouvais lire une bonne humeur a toute épreuve.

**Al** Bonjour enchanté !

**Kyle** Moi aussi ! Ed m'a énormément parlé de vous !

**Al** WAOU ! Ta vachement grandit Ed !

En effet, le jeune homme avait beaucoup grandi Al remarqua qu'il était plus grand que Winry d'une demi-tête.

**Al** Bon suivait moi je vous amène ! Vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui Winry nous fait un gâteau au chocolat !

En entendant le prénom de la jeune fille Ed sentit comme un feu qui ronronnait dans son ventre. En arrivant devant la maison Ed accélérât et se mit même à courir.

Ouvrit la porte à la volet et se retrouva nez à nez avec … Pinako .

**Pinako ** ED !

**Ed** mamie Pinako !

**Kyle** Salut la compagnie ! Alors où elle est, la petite Winry ?

**Pinako** Elle est parti cherchez du chocolat, mais elle ne vas plus tarder !

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant une demi-heure et des aboiements se firent entendre. Le cœur d'Ed bondit dans sa poitrine car ses aboiements, il le savait signifier que Winry arrivait. Il se leva le cœur toujours battant, un chien noir entra tout fou et aboya de plus belle en voyant Ed, il posa ses pattes avant sur le torse d'Ed ce qui fit basculer le jeune homme à terre. Le chien en profita pour lui lécher la figure a grand coup de langue.

**Ed** Ren arrête ! Tu me chatouille !

Winry entra dans la pièce avec plusieurs sacs dans les bras.

**Winry** Mamie j'ai pris plus que du chocolat et …

Son regard se posa sur Kyle puis sur Ed toujours étendu à terre, mais que Ren avait laissé pour se camper à côté du canapé où Al était assis et observé toute la scène.

Kyle n'en revenais pas elle était encore plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé,Al et Pinako observé aussi attentif que Ren ,Ed fixé Winry attendant une réaction de sa part et Winry laissa tombés à terre tous les sacs et se précipita sur le jeune homme. Elle l'enlaça et enfui sa tête dans son cou tendit que celui-ci la serré contre lui un bras autour de la taille et une main derrière la tête. Il lui releva la tête ,la força à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit.

**Ed** Tu vois, je suis rentré …

Elle hocha la tête avant de l'enlacé à nouveau et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte les deux pendentifs s'enlacèrent également.

Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas la fin !

Mais laissez des comms !

Prochain chapitre « Un aveu pet entraîner le refus d'un autre … «


End file.
